


Devildom Mom

by KieiJei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rebirth, Recovered Memories, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieiJei/pseuds/KieiJei
Summary: Two worlds connect and two people become one. The Mitsuki of the Obey Me game world and the single mom Mitsuki who plays the game and writes fanfictions become the same person. How will things turn out for Mitsuki and the others when she wakes up in the Devildom?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	1. Devildom Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I have been on Hiatus for awhile due to this Covid-19 and being a single mom. However, now that I have a chance to write again... I am happy to post my first new fic in awhile. I really hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know in the comments below! If people like it, I may go ahead and post Chapter 2 
> 
> **This is going to be the more TAME version of my "Mom in the Devildom". This one won't hit those triggering topics like the other one.
> 
> ***Don't worry I am still working on "Birthday Game" and "The Adventures of Dante and Lucy"

**"Mitsuki… Mitsuki!"** A voice called out to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see a very panicked looking Lucifer. 

**"I'm dreaming… Lucifer looks so real…"** I reach my hand up to his face.  **"He feels real too…"**

Lucifer puts his hand over mine,  **"I assure you, I am very real."**

Lord Diavolo entered the room with Barbatos,  **"Lucifer."**

Lucifer left my side and joined Lord Diavolo and Barbatos.  **"She is alive and looks healthy, thank you."**

Lord Diavolo lowered his head.  **"I fear I may have been too hasty to save the life of a single human."** He nodded to Barbatos to continue.

Barbatos nodded,  **"Our Mitsuki had zero possible chances of survival. However, my Lord requested I look into other means… In short, I made sacrifices to accomplish My Lords wishes."**

Lucifer looked very serious,  **"If that is not our Mitsuki, who is it? She seemed to know who I was."**

Barbatos continued,  **"I plucked the soul from a Mitsuki in an alternate timeline and fused it together with our Mitsuki's soul."**

**"I allowed Barbatos to essentially wipe out a Mitsuki from existence, to save our Mitsuki."** Lord Diavolo said solemnly.  **"This second Mitsuki was a single mother. I had Barbatos transport her children here to the Devildom, to take responsibility for this."**

Barbatos opened the door to show Lucifer the two sleeping boys.  **"The oldest is called Kio. He is much like Leviathan."** He pointed to Kio with long brown hair, brown eyes, and asleep with his video game in his hand.  **"The small one is called Yuki. He is too young to know whom he will be like."** Yuki had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes.  **"She is still the Mitsuki you know and love. She is now a little extra. Her memory may be a bit jumbled at first. Just give it time."**

Lucifer's eyes widened. It was a lot to take in. He stared long and hard at the slumbering children.  **"This is not your burden alone. You only did it because of me and my brothers… and for her.. you did it for everyone who cares about her...I will shoulder it along with you."**

Lord Diavolo cheered up at Lucifer's words,  **"Very well. If you need anything, let me-"**

I stood up quickly only to fall into Lucifer's and Lord Diavolo's arms,  **"Wha- what do you mean… it's real…"** My body felt weak and my mind was going hazy. They were on the other side of the room just seconds ago, and now both of them were supporting me.. I looked up at Lord Diavolo,  **"You really are amazing, you know that… always playing the alouf prince. However, you are a master tactician, who is insanely powerful. You were always one of my favorite characters...always causing mischief to make things more fun…you have… a good… heart..."** As I felt Lucifer's arms move protectively around me, I felt safe and sleepy. I relaxed against him and my mind went blank.

Lord Diavolo chuckled at my words and smiled gently at me,  **"I look forward to seeing how this plays out."** He cleared some of the hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear before he took a few steps back.

Lucifer picked me up bridal style and held me close in his arms,  **"I'm going to take her home. She is still Mitsuki. That is all that matters."**

**"Barbatos has already looked into her near future, and she will be okay now. You will need to inform your brothers that she has children now."** Diavolo smiled softly as Lucifer left.

I was tossing and turning, plagued by the usual nightmares. Suddenly, I was encased in warmth. I opened my eyes slowly to see Lucifer's soft expression.  **"I'm still dreaming…"** I raised my hand to his face and traced his lips with my thumb. 

Lucifer grabbed my hand and kissed my thumb,  **"If this is the dream, why are you crying?"** He wiped the tears from my eyes.  **"You were having a nightmare. I couldn't stand seeing your frightened face any longer."**

I sat up in the bed looking around Lucifer's room from a different angle than I was used to. I shook the nightmare from my mind, not wanting to worry him.. Instead, I focused my eyes on Lucifer. I guess he left the lights dim so that I would be able to see. I smiled,  **"You wear pajamas?"** It seemed like such a silly question. The game left more to the imagination. 

Lucifer smirked,  **"Is that your way of telling me you want me to take them off?"** He unbuttoned his shirt and let it roll off his shoulders.  **"Your heart is beating loudly, do you still believe this is a dream?"**

I noticed I was wearing a black and red silk nightie. I could only imagine Barbatos or Lucifer dressed me. Just the sight of Lucifer without a shirt had left both of my breasts perky. I put my hand on his chest as I climbed into his lap. I could hear his heart beating in his chest. I pulled back slightly to see his face.  **"There is no way this can be real… but if it isn't… I don't want it to end yet. I have always had a very special spot for Lucifer…my love for him is higher than the rest of his brothers…. and to be this intimate… I don't want to wake up yet…."** I kissed and softly bit down his neck to his collar bone.

Lucifer wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.  **"Lest you forget, you belong to me. If you desire to keep going, I will show you how no dream could ever compare."** He lifted my chin and kissed me passionately. His kiss trailed to my ears as he licked and nibbled on them. He trailed kisses down my neck until he got to my nightgown. He gently slipped it over my shoulders and watched it pool around my waist. He laid me back into the pillows and removed my nightgown all together. Lucifer's fingers traced the symbol on my stomach.  **"You have a pact with Barbatos now as well. This symbol will forever be a reminder of…"**

**"The day you saved my life…"** I don't know why I said that. It just happened.  **"The more physical contact we have… the more random memories with you flood into my mind…."**

Lucifer was shocked for a moment but then smiled. He finally knew how to get more of his Mitsuki back. He kissed the symbol on my stomach and kissed all along my panty line. He laid down next to me and kissed me softly. His other hand slipped down between my legs as he began to rub my slit through my panties. He smirked,  **"Someone is already excited. I have barely touched you and your panties are drenched."**

I bite my bottom lip as he pulls my panties off.  **"It's not fair if I'm the only one naked…"** I pout while trying to squeeze my thighs together. 

Lucifer chuckled as he sat up. He easily pried my legs open and pulled me to the edge of the bed. He slipped a finger inside me, surprised to see how tight I was. He used his thumb to tease my clit as he pumped his finger inside me. My moans and mews riled him up as he removed his pants with one hand.  **"Just the sight of my cock made you twice as drenched."**

I laid there looking at Lucifer in all his glory. This was not in the game. This was something straight out of a fanfiction. Before I could react, Lucifer grabbed my waist and half hung me upside-down. I was on my shoulders face to face with his monstrous cock while I could feel his breath between my legs. I couldn't help but grab the beast in front of me,  **"It's real…"** I said in amazement before I started to tease it.

Lucifer chuckled,  **"Yes, It is very real. You will feel just how real it is very soon."** Lucifer noted how his comment increased my arousal and seemed very pleased with himself. It wasn't long before he worked another finger in and even his pinky into my puckered hole. Once he had a good rhythm, he brought his face between my legs and kissed into my folds. He slowly worked his tongue around until he found my swollen nub. 

I licked and teased the head of his cock until he found my weakness. I slipped just the head into my mouth and worked my tongue on his sweet spot. I moaned against his cock knowing what the vibrations were doing to him. Lucifer's pride would never let him cum before the woman, but it was in my nature to tease and please. As soon as I heard a low primal sounding growl from Lucifer, I knew I was on the right track. I grabbed Lucifer's hips and thrust his cock in my mouth. I deep throated him a few times all the way to the base and then went back to teasing his head again. Not having a gag reflex was amazing, but you still had to get air eventually. 

Lucifer was pleasantly surprised by the new level of abilities. However, he wasn't about to lose either. It was going to take more than a little teasing to make him lose control. Lucifer waited until I grabbed his hips again. Once I did, he began thrusting himself into my mouth. It felt so good he picked up the pace of his fingers to match the speed of his thrusts. At the same time he was moaning, licking, and sucking my clit.

I dug my nails into Lucifer's hips and sectioned his cock in my mouth with my lips and tongue. Every muscle tightened and Lucifer helped ease me through the powerful orgasm as his warmth shit down the back of my throat. He removed his fingers and laid me down. He slipped his cock out of my mouth and it pulsed a few more times.  **"Best dream ever."** I said licking my lips. 

Lucifer was happy until I insisted I was still dreaming. Lucifer turned into his demon form,  **"I am not some dream."** He grabbed me and pulled me against him.

I stood on the bed and rubbed his horns,  **"The memories… are the strongest in this form. I want to remember everything..."** I used his horns as leverage to kiss him.  **"One kiss and…"**

Lucifer didn't give me the chance to finish. I was already on my back with Lucifer on top of me. He planted so many kisses as he positioned himself,  **"Are you ready?"** When I nodded, he slowly pushed his cock deep inside my pussy.

I wrapped my arms around him and clawed down his back as he began to rock his hips. Memories of Lucifer and his Mitsuki together flooded my mind.  _ 'This is me but not me.' _ It was so confusing to think about. My body knew him all too well. That was for sure. My body craved his touch. The Lucifer behind closed doors was completely different than the one everyone was used to seeing in public. I could hear myself chanting his name louder and louder until he locked his lips over mine. 

Lucifer could see the conflict in my eyes as he released my lips. He pulled me into his lap, never skipping a beat, as he whispered in my ear.  **"It matters not if you are more than one Mitsuki. All versions belong to me. YOU belong to me."** He smiled at the reaction it caused. He put my legs over his shoulders as he laid me back down. He grabbed my hips and hastened his pace. He used his hand to tease my clit as he continued to pound my pussy. It wasn't long before we climaxed together. 

It was hands down, the best sex I have ever had. It was no wonder Lucifer was so confident. Either that or my dream made him out to be one hell of demon in bed. My body started pulsating and I couldn't help but cry out from the swell of emotions that flooded over me from new memories. Memories from the game and parts they left out. Tears streamed down my face as the pulsating slowed. It all felt so real. 

After Lucifer cleaned us up, he pulled me into his arms. He held me close and wiped away my tears. Lucifer kissed my forehead as I passed out exhausted in his arms,  **"I don't want my brothers to touch you… but it seems that is going to be the quickest way to get your memories back…"** He got dressed and got me dressed in a pair of pajamas he had set out for me, for in the morning. He then carried me back to my room and tucked me into bed.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki continues to try and retrieve more memories when suddenly she gets a big surprise in her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure if anyone is reading but I am enjoying writing it. If you enjoy it, feel free to leave me a comment.

I woke up in the room I was familiar seeing in the game, as my room. It was interesting seeing it in person. I couldn't help wanting to touch and move everything. My memories of the game seemed like crystal clear memories. The main storyline and the stories I unlocked were as if I lived through them myself. That and Lucifer…. I had memories of him that were not in the game…. Very intimate memories and some very sweet.. I also had a few lectures memorized. Everything he taught and helped me study with for RAD… so many memories had become crystal clear in my mind.. I looked at myself in the mirror and instantly wished I didn't base my character off of myself. I was still a whole five foot tall. My hair was long and a mix of purples, pale silver, and blue. I was in clothes I was not familiar with. My ample breasts barely fit in the tank top I was wearing. I looked through the closest to find my Beel sized hoodie. I was shocked to see that it looked like it hadn't been worn in awhile. I put the hood up and snuck out of the room. Even though I had the memories, I still didn't know if the others would accept me. I crept down the hall, attempting to be sneaky.

**"Good morning Mitsuki."** Lucifer said nonchalantly. He smirked, trying to hide his amusement as he held his hand out,  **"Come. Join me for breakfast."**

I took Lucifer's hand and let him guide me to the dining room. It seems I woke up extra early and so I would be able to have some unexpected alone time with Lucifer.  **"Thank you. My memory is still a bit fuzzy about the layout. However, for some reason when I am around you, I always feel safe and comfortable."** I don't know why that made me blush, but it did.

Lucifer smirked as he pulled my hood down,  **"I'm sure there are things I could do to get your heart racing… again."** He whispered in my ear before helping me to my seat.

After last night, I couldn't help but tease back.  **"Don't start something you don't intend to finish."** I stuck my tongue out at him.

Lucifer cocked a brow at my comment.  **"Should we take this conversation back to my room? I'm certain I could make use of that tongue of yours."** His tone was low with a slight chill, but it still had a hint of playfulness to it. The type you only got to hear when you were alone with him. 

I choked on my food at his words and had to quickly take a drink,  **"Maybe later?"** I tried to play it off,  **"My memory is still a bit jumbled, but I'm sure we would be interrupted. Plus… I want to see my children..."** I covered my mouth since I still let the reason slip out. I may have the memories of Mitsuki, but I was still very much me. I had no clue how to break that to Lucifer.  **"I'm sorry!"** I quickly got up and made a run for it. I collided with something hard and fell backwards. 

Beelzebub laughed as he caught me before I hit the ground. He picked me up as if I was a small child,  **"The food is this way, you were running the wrong way."** He laughed. 

It was the same. My mind was racing, but one touch and I felt calm. I put my arms around Beel and gave him a hug. I felt like the closeness allowed my mind to feel at ease. I took in his scent and some of the haze around my memories of him faded… memories that weren't yet in the game.  **"Thanks Beel. I needed that."** I smiled when I noticed the blush on his face.

Beel set me down and immediately went for the food. He waved his arm for me to join him at the table. 

Satan walked in with Asmodeus,  **"So you're back to wearing the hoodie again?"** Satan said with his hand on his chin looking me over.

Asmodeus gasped,  **"Mitsuki darling, what have you done! I knew I should have gotten rid of that old hoodie…"**

I instinctively hid behind Satan as Asmo tried to get my hoodie. I wrapped my arms around his waist,  **"Ah Satan save me!"** It was brief, but the contact helped more memories surface. 

Satan smirked,  **"Any other time I would, but right now you look like you could use Asmo's help. Just relax and let Asmodeus take care of you."** Satan squeezed my hands before Asmodeus rushed off with me.

There I stood in Asmo's room. The game really didn't do it justice. It was beautiful to say the least. Asmodeus was looking me over closely.  **"What's wrong?"**

**"Lucifer said you are two Mitsukis in one and so I'm excited to love even more of you. Not as much as myself of course, but a close second."** Asmodeus winked. He removed my hoodie with a swiftness.  **"First things first, we are going to take a bath."**

My face was red and he giggled. He took my hand and the anxiety seemed to slip away again. The bathroom was huge. Before I knew it Asmo had already completely undressed me. He was standing before me in the nude in his demon form. I bit my bottom lip softly and looked away, the blush evident on my face.

Asmo giggled,  **"You act like you've never seen me like this before. If you aren't careful, you'll make me want to tease you."**

**"My memories are hazy of my time here and the new me has never seen or done these things with you."** As I was talking, Asmodeus hugged me from behind. Memories started to flood back to me and a soft moan slipped from my lips.  **"I seem to get memories back with physical contact."**

**"Oh really?"** A big smile crept across Asmo's face. It was like sweet music to his ears. He began washing my hair and body. He made sure to give some areas more attention than others. Once we were clean, he carried me to the bath with him.  **"It feels good, doesn't it. Do you remember more now?"**

I rested against his body,  **"My memories with you are clearer now than they were before. However, It still feels like a dream. Where I come from, you are part of a game. You are not real… I keep thinking I will wake up any moment."** I put my hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes.

Asmodeus looked at me curiously before pulling me into a kiss,  **"Did that feel like a dream?"** His voice was seductively smooth. 

The water was so hot that I found myself quickly overheating. I didn't get a chance to answer him before I passed out in his arms.

Asmodeus smirked at how innocent I looked,  **"Such a tease, what am I going to do with you passing out in this state."** He giggled as he carried me out of the bath and did his full morning beauty routine on me. He did my hair and dressed me in a cute outfit before laying me in his bed. He knew how much I loved the gothic lolita look and had bought a few for occasions like this.

I opened my eyes to find myself in Asmo's bed. I sat up and noticed I was dressed in a rather cute outfit. My memories of Asmodeus were not as hazy. To my surprise, Asmo wasn't all about sex. I had plenty of memories of him helping me with self care and pampered days. He always made me feel beautiful, even when I didn't think it was possible. 

**"My sleeping beauty, finally awakes."** Asmodeus says as he walks in his room. He takes my hand and gives me a once over, admiring his work.

**"Thank you Asmo."** I pull him down to give him a kiss as a thank you.  **"You know me so well."**

**"Keep that up and my brothers will break my door down to come find you."** Asmo teased. He gave his usual confidence stance,  **"Of course it is perfect, look who picked it out."** He smiled and took my hand so he could hurry and show me off to the others. 

I pulled my hand away,  **"I don't think I'm ready yet… I don't know if everyone will accept the new me. I need more time…"** I looked down not knowing how Asmo would react.

Asmodeus put his fingers to his lips,  **"Just this once I'll let you go, only because you showed me such an adorable side of yourself."** He got right in my face,  **"If you try to hide for too long I will have to drag you out. Teehee"** He giggled as he walked me out of his room.

I went back to my room and plopped down on the bed. None of it felt real. Suddenly I heard some noise coming from my closet. I stood up and went to my giant walk-in closet to check it out.  **"AAHHH!!"** I screamed.

Asmodeus, Satan, Beelzebub, and Belphegor rushed to my room but stopped at the door when they heard me again.

**"Ahh no Lucifer! Don't lick me there! Diavolo that tickles! You two are gonna leave marks! The others are going to get jealous. "** I said loudly.

Asmodeus was getting excited,  **"I want in on this too~"**

Beelzebub held his stomach,  **"I'm hungry."**

Satan and Belphegor looked like they could bust a blood vessel at any moment.  **"Lucifer that bastard…"** They said in sync.

As if on queue, both Lucifer and Lord Diavolo stood behind them. 

**"Diavolo stop it, hahaha look you're making poor Lucifer jealous! Look I love all of you. Come here and I'll give you all some lovings!"** I say just as loudly before kissing noises can be heard outside the door.

**"Hmm, who do you think she is talking to Lucifer?"** Lord Diavolo said nonchalantly. 

The easedroppers quickly turned around.  **"The plot thickens! If you two are out here, who is doing naughty things to our princess?"** Asmodeus said grinning. 

Lucifer's aura rose and he nearly ripped the door off the hinges.  **"Mitsuki, I am coming in."** Lucifer's aura dropped immediately and he turned towards Satan,  **"I believe this is your level of expertise."**

Satan walked in to see Mitsuki surrounded by a litter of kittens.  **"Where did they come from?"**

**"I transformed the litter of kittens from the other Mitsuki's world into Devildom Kittens. That way she could continue to care for them."** Lord Diavolo said proudly.

Mitsuki smiled,  **"You made them look like how I named them. Thank you. I named them based on their traits. The mama cat died from having such a large litter."** I handed the black kitten with red eyes and a red diamond on its forehead to Lucifer.  **"This is Lucifer. He usually never wanted to leave my side."**

Lucifer held the kitten, who raised its head with pride.  **"Very well, I will allow it to share my name."**

I handed Lord Diavolo the red kitten. I also handed him the black and teal kitten.  **"This is Diavolo and Barbatos. Diavolo is super playful and follows Luci around everywhere. Barbatos is super laid back but can be scary if any of the other kittens get too rough around Diavolo"**

Lord Diavolo chuckled with glee holding the two kittens.  **"Wonderful!"** The Diavolo kitten had already jumped out of Lord Diavolo's arms and landed on kitten Lucifer. The kitten Barbatos sat on Lord Diavolo's shoulder watching from afar.

I handed Satan the pale yellow kitten with green eyes.  **"This is Satan. He loves to sit in your lap when you read."**

Satan was instantly attached to the small kitten,  **"Why did you name these kittens after us, if we are always with you?"** Satan said petting the kitten.

I looked at Satan briefly with a sad look in my eyes.  **"In my world, you all were not real. You were like one of Levi's games…"** I quickly changed the subject and handed Asmodeus the pale brown kitten with pink eyes,  **"This is Asmo, my love bug kitten. He loves to be loved on and he loves to be the center of attention."**

Asmodeus held and talked sweet nothings to the kitten. He was lost in his own world of cuteness.

I handed Beelzebub the orange kitten with purple eyes,  **"This is Beel. He is always hungry."**

Beelzebub held the small kitten and then nodded,  **"Me too, let's go find something to eat."** He left with the kitten version of himself.

I handed the black and white kitten to Belphegor,  **"This is Belphie. He loves to…. Hehehe he is already asleep."**

Belphegor smiled at the small slumbering kitten in his arms and decided to go make sure Beel didn't accidentally eat the kitten too.

I pointed out the rest of the kittens,  **"The white and yellow kitten is Mammon. He wants to take all the toys for himself. The purple kitten is Levi. He is super shy and skiddish. The white one is Solomon. He is super smart and figures out things pretty quickly. The brown one is Simeon. He is sweet and gets along with everyone. Then the yellow runt who whines a lot is Luke."** I picked up a blue, purple, and white kitten.  **"I think it seems weird now… but this is the only female kitten. I named her Mitsuki so that she would never be alone."**

**"Yo! What's the big idea! You can't go replacin' The Great Mammon!"** Mammon came running through the door.

I giggled and handed Mammon the Mammon kitten.  **"Isn't my little Mammon so cute!"**

**"You replaced me with a kitten!"** The kitten started purring and nuzzling against Mammon.  **"I err… I mean I guess it is kinda cute… BUT YOU BETTER NOT LET IT REPLACE ME!"**

Levi walked in next,  **"My anime is starting in 15 minutes, what is so important Satan?"**

Before Satan has a chance to answer, I handed Leviathan the Levi kitten,  **"This is Levi. He is pretty shy but he loves to cuddle up while you watch anime or while you play video games. He also likes to pretend he is playing."**

Leviathan completely geeked out, comparing it to an anime before rushing back to his room with the Levi kitten.

Satan left with his kitten to do some reading. Asmo left with his kitten to do some shopping. Lucifer and Lord Diavolo's kittens stayed in my room. They took Simeon and Luke their kittens since they were going to be meeting them. They also made Mammon leave with his kitten so that Mitsuki could have some time to herself with the remaining kittens.

I laid on my bed waiting for Solomon to come over. It wasn't long before I fell asleep with the Diavolo, Lucifer, Mitsuki, Barbatos, and Solomon kittens. 

Solomon knocked and then walked in the room to find me sleeping. He secretly took a picture of me sleeping with the kittens. As he got closer, all of the kittens opened their eyes. Solomon smiled,  **"I'm glad she had so many protectors. I am not here to bring her any harm."** The kittens stretched a bit. 

The Solomon kitten licked my ear causing me to moan in my sleep. I peaked my eye open at the kitten before closing it again. The Solomon kitten did it again, this time while trying to suckle on it. This caused me to moan louder,  **"Solomon~"** I squirmed in the bed, pressing my thighs together to relieve some pressure. I grabbed the Solomon kitten and brought him to my face,  **"Such a mischievous little one, going after my ears like that."** I giggled and start giving him lots of love and attention, until he is purring. 

Solomon stood there quietly, intrigued by my interactions with the Solomon kitten. He waited patiently until I was done, before he made his presence known.  **"That was informative and interesting to watch."**

I sat up quickly and motioned for Solomon to sit on the bed with me. As soon as he sat down, I handed him the Solomon kitten,  **"This is Solomon. I named him after you…"** My face was bright red.

Solomon smirked,  **"Yes, I've heard from Barbatos of what happened. It appears we both have a pact with him now as well. Can I see the mark? It is a magic I am unfamiliar with."**

I bit my lip and laid back in the bed. Solomon was another one of my favorites and here we are alone in my room together. I slowly lifted my shirt to show him the markings,  **"I am not just the Mitsuki you know… I am also a completely different Mitsuki… I… I don't know what our relationship is like… but I seem to get memories through physical contact… you… can touch it if you want."**

Solomon looked intrigued as he placed one hand softly over the seal. He smirked when this caused me to moan softly.  **"I'm going to take the kitten back to my room, and go look for some herbs in the forest. I would like to try something later if you feel up to it."** He stood and said his goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally have an Asmo kitty at home. He is a totally love bug. I need some Obey Me themed kitties in my life.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Was it what you were imagining? Do you want to read more? Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
